Blue's Mark! Episode 2
Blueking4ever) It's been 5 years and yet Wolf hasn't shown up! Bling) I know! What cowards! I want to kill Wolfie! Blueking4ever) Kill Wolfie? YES! Kill Wolf! Yes or we can have him join us, we have all the cards stacked up against him. We killed most of his friends! We have our Mom and Dad hostage! We probably have him in an extremely sad mode. Bling) After that, we kill WOLFIE! Blueking4ever) YES! Redakaibakulover) I promise Hydros and me will not let you down again! Blueking4ever) Yeah, I could have let you go BOOM! Torrent Hydros) BOOM, BOOM! The BOOM, BOOM! Blueking4ever) Hydros, I'm not even going to ask... Torrent Hydros) I know you aren't =P Blueking4ever) PINK! PinkWolf) Yes, bro! ''' '''Blueking4ever) Go check on our hostage! PinkWolf) YES SIR! ( Walks into the hallway ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) When are we training, my student? PinkWolf) Not right now... Scar Dragonoid) I was looking forward to coming out of my ball form! Scar-RedNovaDragon) I know... you're a fighter... Lets go to the training place ' '( Scar-RedNovaDragon and Scar Dragonoid leave ) ( In the living room ) Pandoid) This ice cream is good! Frosting128) I know! Pandoid) BakuFreeze! Frosting128) Okay! ( In the pool room ) Skawo1) I guess you are praticing, freezing the water! ( Throws Freezix into the water ) Freezix) Okay! ( Starts making his body cold ) Skawo1) It's working... I think ( 5 minutes later, the pool is all ice ) Skawo1) Okay... Release! ( Freezix turns the ice back into water ) Ghgt99) Darkmoon, blend with the shadows. Darkmoon) I know, surprising the opponent is the best trick! ( Ghgt99 and Darkmoon disappear into the shadows ) DinoQueen13) This place is royalty Terrex) I know... That bed is huge! DinoQueen13) Yeah! SPEAKER: PLEASE REPORT TO BLUE, FOR A BRIEFING! DinoQueen13) I guess that's why Airzel left... I'm not listening to him! ( Everyone else goes to the briefing mission ) Blueking4ever) Next week, we attack Wolf, he comes with us or we kill everyone he knows! I need to get his DNA to split! He has an useful evil side. ''' '''Redakaibakulover) So from his kind and respectful personality, he has an evil side! Blueking4ever) Everyone has an evil side... not everyone has a good side though! Redakaibakulover) Okay PinkWolf) Our hostage is fine... Blueking4ever) Good ( Meanwhile, back at Wolf's house, at night ) Wolf) Wolfie we've been partners for about 7 years now... Nitro Wolfie) Partners... We never were partners! Wolf) WHAT! Nitro Wolfie) We've been friends, not partners! Wolf) Oh... ( Wolf starts to cry ) Nitro Wolfie) Wolf... you okay! Wolf) Yeah... Nitro Wolfie) I'm going to bed I guess... ( Turns to ball form and flys into a window in Wolf's room ) ( 10 minutes later ) Serenity) Wolf, you okay! Wolf) I'M FINE! Serenity) No, you aren't, Wolfie told me you were crying! Wolf) No I wasn't! Serenity) Then why is your face red and wet -_-... Wolf) Because... I was rolling in the grass! Serenity) The grass isn't wet, Wolf... Stop lying! Wolf) Fine! I was crying! Serenity) Why! ' '''Wolf) Because today was the fifth anniversity of the explosion! I remember hearing people screaming, when we were leaving through the portal! ' '''Serenity) I remember that... but you never cried about it and it's been five years since then. Wolf) Because I was holding it in! Serenity) You shouldn't... only kids hold it in, if you're a man, you should cry, when it's acceptable... Right now, it's acceptable! Wolf) It's also the fifth anniversity of when I saw that Blue has our parents as a hostage and I don't know where to look! Serenity) Then why don't I find Airzel, Nuza, and tell them! I'll help you! Wolf) NO! My business, not yours! Serenity) Wolf it's my business too, we're married, okay! ( Wolf freezes up ) Serenity) Wolf! Earth to Wolf! Why are your eyes purple! Wolf) D*MN IT! My evil side is trying to take over! Serenity) Evil side? ' '''Wolf) Yeah! ' '''Serenity) Since when? Wolf) Since the last time, I almost died! Serenity) Why couldn't you tell me sooner! Wolf) Because... it was my business and I didn't want you to worry! Serenity) Stop with the it's your business! Do you have anymore secrets? Wolf) Yeah... Serenity) What? Wolf) Blue is going to come here with his team, next week... Serenity) What? How do you know... Wolf) Some connection, I have with Blue... becuase we're a type of twins... I kind-of know what he is thinking... Serenity) Then you're not stopping me from getting help! Wolf) You know what, fine! Go get help! Serenity) Finally... anyways, does the sky look cool... Wolf) Yeah... ( Serenity, in head, Wow... This is the perfect scene ) Wolf) Serenity, what are you thinking about? ( Serenity grabs Wolf's hand and pulls him up to a standing position ) Wolf) I never knew your eyes were so beautiful... Serenity) I'm sorry for being a little bit on ordering you... ( Serenity and Wolf get ready to kiss, but... ) Wolfgang) MOMMY, DADDY... Nuza is here! Serenity and Wolf) Okay! ( They both walk up to the backdoor of the house and enter ) How would you rate this episode? F D C B A NEXT EPISODE! Category:Bakugan Story 2